


Sand

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Horror, sandman - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Ein Albtraum





	

Verwirrt drehe ich mich um mich selbst, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wo ich bin, und um mich herum ist es pechschwarz. Das Einzige was ich, außer meinem Atem und den vorsichtigen Schritten, die ich mache, wahrnehme ist ein stetiges Tropfen von Wasser, wie in einem Bergwerk, aber um mich herum scheint nichts zu sein, keine Wände und das obwohl ich schon einige Meter gelaufen bin. Zielsicher gehe ich weiter in Richtung des Tropfens. Plötzlich stoße ich gegen etwas feuchtes, erschrocken springe ich zurück, kreische, mein Herzschlag dröhnt laut zwischen meinen Ohren, wie ein dutzend Rennpferde auf dem Weg zur Ziellinie.

Dann geht das Licht an, so grell wie die Flutlichtanlagen auf Fußballplätzen berühmter Vereine, so stechend das ich das Gefühl habe mir werden die Augen mit einem Skalpell hinaus geschnitten, mit chirurgischer Perfektion so gleichmäßig ist der Schmerz. Ich kneife die Augen kurz zu und blinzele während sich meine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse anpassen. Und dann sah ich was ich gesehen hatte, auch wenn mein Gehirn wie gefroren war, das Bild schien nicht wirklich richtig anzukommen. Ich sah die Frau die vor mir baumelte, sich leicht im Wind drehte, mit ihm tanzen zu schien. Sie war geschlachtet worden, Ihre Kehle durchtrennt, von einem Ohr zu dem anderen, der Brustkorb aufgehebelt, die Eingeweide hingen hinaus, streichelten der Frau sanft das Gesicht, liebkosten sie wie eine Mutter das Kind, oder die Schlange den Hasen bevor sie ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte. Werden sie auch mich schlachten? Wie diese Frau? Schneiden sie zuerst die Kehle auf oder hebeln sie meinen Brustkorb gleich auf? Wie ungeduldige Kinder die beim öffnen eines langersehnten Geschenk? Unbedacht im Rausch. Kehle oder Brustkorb? Gefangen in meinen Gedanken bemerke ich nicht schnell genug die Schritte hinter mir, sondern nur das beinahe schon sanfte einlullende Raunen bevor ich spüre wie das Messer sich durch meine Eingeweide wühlt.

Keuchend fahre ich auf, nur ein böser Traum, alles ist gut, murmle ich vor mich hin während ich aufstehe und versuche trotz meiner zitternden Beine sicher zu stehen. Meine Füße fühlen sich merkwürdig an, ungewohnt, unter meinen Füßen ist feiner, von der Sonne erhitzter Sand, ich wr noch nie am Meer oder einem anderen Ort mit so viel Sand. Riesige Sandhügel, die sich erstrecken soweit meine Augen reichen können, ein Anblick bei dem ich mich fast schon wieder setzen muss so unglaublich gewaltig ist er. Die Hügel sind eine unglaublich schöne Ansicht, aber irgendetwas passt nicht wirklich ins Bild, es ist still - verdächtig still, so still ist es sicherlich nicht einmal in der Wüste, nicht das ich Erfahrung hätte die vergleichbar wäre. Mit Misstrauen mustere ich meine unwirklich wirkende Umgebung, aber eine Sache lasse ich außer Acht bei meiner Überprüfung. Und der Boden wölbt sich leicht ohne dass ich es gleich registriere, und mein Blick schweift nach unten zu meinen Füßen zurück. Hände wühlen sich durch die Erde nach oben, erst sehe ich nur zuckende Fingerspitzen dann ganze Hände und die dazugehörigen Arme die scheinbar ziellos nach vorne greifen. Aber als ich nach hinten ausweiche und stolpere, weiß ich, dass es alles schon geplant war – die perfekte Strategie. Sie ziehen mich kraftvoll nach unten in den Sand, ich versuche mich dagegen zu wehren, trete schlage und beiße sogar um mich, aber vergebens, das einzige Resultat das ich erziele ist Sand in meinem Mund, also gebe ich auf, erschlaffe in ihren Armen ,es gibt nichts was ich tun könnte.

Erneut fahre ich hoch, diesmal bin ich tatsächlich in meinem Bett. So schnell mich meine Füße tragen renne ich zu dem Zimmer meiner Eltern, anstatt anzuklopfen wie ich es sonst immer mache, stoße ich einfach die Tür auf, sie werden es verstehen, sie werden mich trösten, wie sie es immer tun, voller Geduld und Verständnis. Doch als die Tür sperrangelweit auf steht, liegen sie nicht in ihrem Bett. Sie liegen regungslos da, mit Löchern anstatt Augen, nicht einmal mehr Augenlider haben, sie wurden perfekt entfernt, die Augen liegen in ihren mit Sand bestreuten Händen, starren mich höhnisch mit ihrem puppenhaft leeren Ausdruck an. Auch wenn ich weiß das es nichts bringen wird eile ich zu meiner Mutter, schüttle sie, will sie wecken, aber sie will nicht mehr aufwachen. Meine Brust tut so weh, als ob mein Herz zersplittere und sich in meine Lunge bohren würde und meine Umgebung verschwimmt vor meinen Augen bevor alles schwarz wird.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme sehe ich mich auf dem Boden liegen, mein Körper zerkratzt, das T-shirt blutgetränkt, neben meinem Kopf fein gestreuter weißer Sand, die Augenhölen leere Löcher, wie die meiner Eltern, Hände die die Augen scheinbar umklammerten und dabei zerdrückt haben. Ich schlucke und trete näher an mich heran, versuche mich zu berühren, aber meine Hand gleitet durch mich hindurch. Kurz vor der absoluten, kopflosen Panik höre ich eine Stimme, eine Stimme voller Überzeugung, getränkt mit Selbstbewusstsein und Empathie, so überzeugend, dass man nicht anders kann als jedes Wort sofort ohne den geringsten Zweifel zu glauben: „Alles wird gut“ Ich drehe mich um, wie gebannt nehme ich seine Hände die er mir entgegen streckt und ich weiß zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben das alles gut werden wird.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen, ihr könnt mir ja ein Kommentar da lassen :3 Ich höre immer gerne Lob und Konstruktive Kritik!


End file.
